I Want to Feel You, I Need to Hear You
by TooCloseForComfort
Summary: Love is what tears us to pieces, but it is also what saves our lives. Floynter oneshot


**Okay, so I randomly was in the mood to write a one shot. So here is some short little slash-y goodness!**

_

* * *

_

**You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything.**

"_Tom, _

_People always say that sometimes when something is too hard to say, it's easier to write a letter…so that's what I'm doing. I've had this secret inside of me for so long, and it has been tearing me apart bit by bit…and it was getting too hard for me to handle…_

_It's unbelievable how one person can drive someone so crazy…how someone can have such a big impact on you, how you can be so in love with someone that it hurts, because you know that you cant have that person._

_So, I started cutting myself, Tom. I was so in love with someone and I knew that I couldn't have them. You know I have never been good at letting my feelings out, so cutting was the only way I could release my feelings. I know that you probably think I am stupid, but I'm not…I was lost and confused…and hurt…and so many other things._

_This feeling is so powerful that it's taking over my whole f.ucking life. I can't get over this person no matter how hard I try. I thought love is supposed to be wonderful, but all it's done is tear me to pieces! I can't stand it…it hurts to bad._

_But, the funny thing is, as much as loving this person has torn me apart, it's also saved me. They are the reason for my smiles, my laughs, my happiness, my joy, my heartbeat, my life. They've made me realise more about myself, and gave me a reason for living. I owe them everything._

_Danny told me that I should tell them how I feel, because he said he has a good feeling that they may feel the same way. But, then again what does Danny know? He spent over an hour trying to find the 'magical door that would let him inside the T.V', because how else would all those people get in there?_

_But, I think I'm going to give it a try, Tom. Not finding the 'magical door', but telling them how I feel. Because, maybe this once Danny will be right. I hope so._

_Tom…I'm in love with you. _

_I have been ever since I first met you. It's crazy, I know, but it's true. _

_I don't care if you want to shun me, or if you want to kick me out of the band…because no matter what I will always love you. _

_Even if you wanted me to go away and never come back, as much as that would hurt, I'd do it. I'd do anything you want, because I just want you to be happy. _

_I'd do anything to make you happy…"_

* * *

I heard footsteps from behind me. They got closer and closer until they stopped. I shifted awkwardly on the bench I was sitting on as I felt a pair of eyes staring at the back of my head.

"Hey" the person said. I looked behind me and saw Tom standing there.

"Hi" I whispered, looking back down at my knees.

He walked around so he was standing in front of me. He looked down at me, "I got your letter," he whispered to me.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry…" I whispered, wiping away the tears that were now falling from my eyes.

"Don't be…I really enjoyed it," he said to me,

I looked up at him, "Really?" I whispered.

He nodded, "It was very well written, who knew you had it in you?"

I looked back down as more tears fell from my eyes. They felt like fire on my cold cheeks. How could he take it as a joke, me as a joke? I wiped the tears from my eyes and tried to get them to stop, but they just kept coming.

"Oh God…" Tom whispered, "Don't cry, please don't" I looked up at him, and shook my head, "I loved it, really…" he whispered, I looked at him unbelievably, "Honestly." I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my face, "But have you really been cutting yourself?"

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah…" I said my voice small.

"I wish you wouldn't," he whispered, taking a step closer to me.

I nodded, "I'll stop," I whispered.

"I'm glad," he said smiling, "And I want you to know, if you're ever tempted to do it again, you can talk to me…"

I nodded, "Okay…"

"There was one other thing in your letter that I'm curious about…," he whispered.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"Would you really do anything to make me happy?" he asked, looking deep into my blue eyes.

I nodded, "Anything…"

He smiled at me, "In that case Mr. Poynter I have a request," he whispered.

I looked nervously at him, "What is it?" I whispered, my voice growing smaller.

"Kiss me."

**You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? **_**Take me deeper now?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

* * *

**Okay, so please review. Read it? Then review it! **

**xxx-**

**KENZIE!**


End file.
